


Tease

by sinfulsanchez



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Dark!Ford, Frotting, Kinda, M/M, Manipulation, Not much plot, Pedophilia, Rape, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 07:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8436583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfulsanchez/pseuds/sinfulsanchez
Summary: One day, something in Ford snaps.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yup, you guessed it, it's Ford forcing himself onto Dipper. This is really dark and I'm sorry (kinda).

Dipper had caught Ford's attention the first time the man had encountered him. It wasn't just his bright mind which had entranced him, but also the boy's appearance. His young, gangly body; his round, brown eyes, with which he would look up at Ford - innocently, but the deep admiration he harbored for the elder clearly visible. And his skin; it was so soft to the touch, what Ford had felt on the several occasions he dared himself to casually brush his fingers against his great nephew's arm, or sometimes even his neck.

For a short time he'd denied his sick attraction. When he'd finally accepted it, he hid it deep, deep down within his fucked-up mind. He tried his best to only have it re-surface when allowing himself to revel in self-indulgent fantasies alone at night. It was in those lone moments when he lost all his shame, his unrestrained imagination running wild and wilder, and afterwards he wiped away the guilt along with the come in a tissue and simply tossed it away.

Every other day he had Dipper down in his lab helping him with experiments - assisting him with the most questionable type of research. And every time it was a challenge to Ford to focus on the task at hand and not on the twelve year-old boy prancing around him. But it wasn't easy since Dipper had just started puberty. His shirts kept riding up when he reached overhead while retrieving a glass container Ford might or might not be needing for an experiment with the man's eyes always glued on every uncovered inch of his body.

It was a particularly gloomy afternoon in summer when Dipper stood leaning against Ford's desk, while his great uncle took quick notes of the creature they'd spotted earlier in the woods. He was biting his lip, eyes fixed on Ford's hand writing down letter after letter.  
His great uncle wasn't quite feeling as focused as he did. The boy's eyes lingering on him had him excited in no time and he had to try to not let it show.

When Dipper yawned, throwing his hands in the air and baring his lower stomach and hip bones, Ford finally allowed himseld to direct his gaze at him. Dipper closed his eyes and did not notice his great uncle softly licking over his lips at the sight of the boy's exposed skin right above the waistband.  
"Oh", Dipper exclaimed when he saw that he'd accidentally shoved his vest from the table behind him. He turned and bent down to pick it up. Knocking over his chair with the sudden movement, his great uncle was behind him in an instant, gripping the boy's hips tightly, feeling him flinch and rapidly straighten up.

"You're such a tease." He growled into his ear with a low voice, tightening his already firm grip. "You have no idea what you're doing to me..."  
"Great uncle Ford?" Dipper squeaked, panic distorting his voice.  
"So young and soft and... Untouched." Ford forcefully pressed the small body against the counter, pushing out all air from Dipper's lungs. A quiet yelp escaped the boy's body.

"I've wanted you since I saw you." Ford murmured, barely audible as he pressed his face against Dipper's neck, inhaling his great nephew's scent.  
"I- I don't want this, grunkle Ford." Dipper said weakly. 

"It'll feel good." Ford pressed the boy against the sharp edge with one strong arm while his other undid the fly of his pants.  
"No! No, please!" Dipper wiggled, trying to get out of the tight grip, but he stood no chance against the grown man. He put his hands against the counter for better leverage, but his great uncle was simply too strong.

"Don't fight it." Ford muttered his grim warning, then quickly pulled down Dipper's shorts and underwear.  
"No, Ford, please! Please just let me go!" The boy's voice was uncharacteristically high and tears had started to collect in the corners of his eyes.  
His advances of trying to fight back were to no avail.  
Ford bit his lip, then aligned his already throbbing dick with the crack of the boy's ass. He ground down on him with a low groan, shuddering slightly at the friction.

"Ford!" Dipper pleaded hopelessly, arms flailing, voice breaking.  
His great uncle lifted his right hand and pressed it over the boy's mouth.  
"Hmphhh!" Dipper protested, trying to pry off the six fingered hand. Ford just drew back his hips, then thrusted his hips forward, moaning. He looked down at his member fitting just perfectly between Dipper's cheeks. 

"Mhhm!" His great nephew pleaded.  
"Don't worry, boy, I'm gonna make you feel good as well." Ford whispered and pushed the boy's pants further down. His arm wormed around the small body and he gripped the boy's limp dick and started to stroke it. 

"Don't you trust me?" He asked and lowered his head to Dippers neck. He pressed a kiss onto the soft skin there, then slightly nibbled on it.  
He ground down his hips over and over again; oh, it felt so damn amazing. His hand picked up the pace and he witnessed Dipper growing hard against his will.  
Another violent thrust of his hips and he felt tears silently rolling down the back of his hand. 

He continued humping the poor boy from behind until he suddenly came all over the his back. A low moan accompanied him spilling his seed over the kid's skin and shirt. He jacked his hand quickly and soon Dipper shuddered, dry-orgasming with a muffled whimper.  
"See?" Ford murmured, slightly out of breath still. "Feels good, doesn't it?" 

His gaze fell down to where he'd made a mess on the boy and he lifted his hand to run a finger through it. Dipper however, took the chance and managed to break free. He stumbled backwards, frantically trying to pull up his pants while staring at his great uncle with wide eyes.  
He was unable to form any words and just turned around instead, running upstairs as fast as he could, small sobs escaping him.

Ford slowly fastened his belt as he looked after the fleeing boy. His post-orgasmic haze settled aside and realization set in.  
What had he just done?


End file.
